Polos
by reincanz anquezz
Summary: Naruto menemukan masalah yang lebih besar. Cukup rumit jika dibandingkan dengan Kushina dan hobi nistanya, phobia terhadap tante-tante, dan dirinya yang mendadak berubah ganteng.Dan inilah masalah terbesarnya. Naruto sedang naksir cewek yang merupakan sahabatnya, dan sayangnya cewek itu terlalu... Polos. /"Oh. Cinta itu apa artinya? Terus, kamu cinta aku gak?"/ NaruHina AU


_**Polos**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto and all characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Warning : OOC/AU/Typo**__**(s**__**)/**__**Fail Romance**__**/Bad Story/**_

_**A NaruHina Fanfict**_

_**A/N: **_Well, sebenernya fict ini saya remake dari cerita lama yang saya ikutkan lomba lucu-lucuan /?. jadi mohon maklum kalau ceritanya aneh, dan rada maksa orz orz wong saya cuman ngeganti nama karakternya doang nyehehehehe

_**Happy Reading~**_

_**DLDR!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ada beberapa hal yang membuat Naruto menyesal untuk hidup di tanah Konoha ini-ah, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya lagi, ia menyesal untuk hidup di tengah-tengah keluarganya yang kebetulan kurang waras semua.

Dipelopori oleh sang pemegang tahta tertinggi—biasa disebut Kushina, ibunya—yang hobi banget mendandani Naruto kecil dengan pernak-pernik khas gadis menjelang pubertas. Usut punya usut, ternyata Kushina ini kepengen banget punya anak perempuan saat masih mengandung Naruto dan... yah, Naruto sukses jadi korban pelampiasan Mamanya sendiri.

Bukan cuma itu saja yang membuatnya tak betah dan ingin melupakan masa kecil konyol kurang bahagia nan suramnya itu. Saat ia masih SD kelas 5 dan si Mama masih punya hobi nistanya itu, anak-anak di kelasnya memanggilnya Naruko—plesetan dari Naruto—gara-gara Kushina yang kodrat dari sananya memang seorang penggosip dan mulut super ember yang minta dijahit pakai paku payung itu meng_upload_ fotonya yang baru saja selesai di dandani ke sebuah situs jejaring sosial. _Eyeliner_ tebal untuk ukuran bocah umur sebelas tahun seperti dirinya, _blush-on_ sana sini dan bedak yang _Oh-My-God _membuatnya tak nyaman ditambah lipstik pink yang sangat mencolok.

Karena foto yang sangat tidak elit dan tidak _awesome_ itu telah menyebar di kalangan anak sekolahnya, Naruko-eh maksudnya Naruto dengan sangat senang hati mengambil cuti sekolah selama sebulan penuh dengan mengurung dirinya di kamar dan membentur-benturkan kepalanya pada tembok setiap 5 detik sekali sambil berkata, _'Aku amnesia! Aku amnesia! Buat aku amnesia ya Tuhaaaaaan!'_

Di lain waktu, sang Mama berbaik hati mengajaknya ke suatu acara besar. _Oh man_, acara besar kawan-kawan! Acara yang sangat dinantikan para ibu rumah tangga dari sabang sampai merauke! Acara yang paling diminati, menarik minat, menggoda minat, dan sangat diminati ibu-ibu, tante-tante, bibi-bibi, bahkan nenek-nenek ompong yang-menunggu-ajal-menjemput diusianya yang tak lagi bisa dibilang muda.

_And of course_, acara tersebut adalah...

Arisan.

Menarik, bukan?

Tentu saja penampilan Naruto pun harus se-'_menarik_' acaranya. Dan pilihan Kushina jatuh pada sebuah gaun lolita renda-renda dengan aksen pita dan bunga di kedua sisinya. Naruto pun dipersilahkan memilih wig panjang koleksi Mamanya dan disuruh mengenakan bando polkadot yang sangat _girly_.

Seolah bukan itu saja penderitaan yang dialami Naruto, saat ia dan Kushina sudah sampai di acara tersebut, Naruto menyesal untuk tidak membawa penutup telinga.

"YA AMPUN KUSHINA! ANAKMU INI LUCU BANGET LOH!"

Atau ini, "ASTAGA ASTAGA OHMAYGAT IMUUT!"

Dan ini, "KYAAA ANAKNYA CANTIK!"

Cantik, _What the... _

Naruto lebih baik disebut ondel-ondel atau tikus got sekalian daripada disebut dengan satu kata nista itu. Demi apa, kata terlarang itu telah merusak harga dirinya sebagai seorang lelaki tulen!

"Eh nak, nama kamu siapa?"

Naruto melirik Tante disebelahnya dengan ekor matanya, "Naruto, Tante."

Sang Tante terlihat mengorek-ngorek telinganya dengan dahi mengernyit. "Apa? Tadi nama kamu siapa?"

"Naruto, Tante,"

Tante tersebut menautkan kedua alisnya, "Tante gak salah denger 'kan nama kamu Naruto?"

Naruto menjawab dengan anggukan singkat.

"Kok kayak nama cowok?"

"Saya emang cowok Tante!"

"Eeh?" si Tante menjengit kaget. "Cowok kok cantik? Kamu bercanda ah," lanjut Tante tersebut seraya tertawa ringan.

Naruto ingin menangis saat itu juga.

Sejak saat itu, Naruto mendeklarasikan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang _tantephobia._

Kini ia telah menginjak usia 17 tahun. Wajahnya pun berubah menjadi... yah, bisa dibilang ganteng dan cukup membuat para gadis berbisik-bisik ketika ia lewat.

Dan Tentunya Naruto yang sekarang sudah bisa ngacir ketika Mamanya pulang membawa macam-macam baju cewek. Menyiapkan beribu alasan ketika Kushina membutuhkannya untuk jadi model di salah satu pameran busana, atau mengajaknya lagi ke acara arisan.

_BIG NO! _

Sesuai dengan pepatah yang di kutipnya dari buku 'sekedar pepatah asal' karangan entah siapa yang berbunyi, _**'Badai pasti akan berlalu, dan pasti akan datang lagi'**_ Naruto sangat menyetujui pepatah yang satu itu.

Pasalnya, ia kembali menemukan masalah yang lebih besar. Cukup rumit jika dibandingkan dengan Kushina dan hobi nistanya, phobia terhadap tante-tante, dan dirinya yang mendadak berubah ganteng.

XXX

Suatu siang yang cerah menemani waktu istirahat para siswa Konoha _Gakuen_. Ada yang bergosip ria di koridor, bermain kucing-kucingan, kuda-kudaan, bermain layangan, bahkan sepak bola di dalam kelas.

Masih dipertanyakan mengapa sekumpulan anak ababil berlabel Sekolah Menengah Atas yang bertingkah layaknya bocah SD itu diterima di Konoha _Gakuen_ yang katanya merupakan salah satu Sekolah unggulan di kotanya.

Naruto berdiri di samping pohon beringin yang cukup rindang. Matanya menatap tajam segerombolan orang yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak. Mengawasi setiap pergerakan dengan mata berkobar.

Sesaat kemudian, ia memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi menuju objek yang sedari tadi diawasinya. Berjalan perlahan mendekati segerombolan yang tak menyadarinya dengan gayanya yang biasa—sok _cool_. Ia memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, memperlihatkan posisi terkerennya sebelum—

_Bruk!_

"ADAW! SAKIT MEN!"

Semua mata melirik ke arahnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

Ah, rupanya bahunya tak sengaja tersenggol Pein—sang preman sekolah yang memiliki tubuh layaknya hercules, dengan tindik sana sini—yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

Dan sepertinya '_rasa_' senggolannya pun tak main-main.

"Kenapa lo?" tanya Pein heran.

_Ini gara-gara elo semprul! _Batinnya mesem-mesem. Namun Naruto merasa jika nyawanya terlalu mahal untuk berakhir menjadi samsak tinju bogem Pein dan tak siap mendengar 'Gue tunggu lo di luar gerbang pulang sekolah nanti.' ia tersenyum dan menjawab, "Nggak kenapa-napa kok, cuman kegigit semut."

Pein memutar kedua bola matanya, "Cemen lo ah," kemudian berlalu. Naruto melotot sambil memegang bahunya yang sakit minta ampun. Sesaat kemudian ia menyadari bahwa objek yang diawasinya kini balik menatapnya.

Naruto lantas menegakkan tubuhnya, berusaha untuk terlihat keren padahal tidak sama sekali. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertahan ke arah segerombolan itu.

Satu-satunya gadis di gerombolan itu melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto. Yang langsung disambut dengan cibiran dan desisan pemuda di sekelilingnya.

"Oi Hinata-chan," Naruto mengalungkan tangannya pada leher sang gadis. "Ngapain kamu disini?"

Gadis bernama lengkap Hinata Hyuuga itu tersenyum dengan wajah polos. "Nggak kok Naruto-kun. Tadi aku di ajak main sama mereka,"

Naruto terang-terangan melirik sinis pemuda-pemuda di sekelilingnya. Gendang telinganya cukup jeli untuk mendengar bisikan-bisikan mereka seperti, 'Yah men, ada _bodyguard_nya tuh.' atau 'cabut aja yuk, pacarnya udah disini.' Dan mereka pun bubar.

Masih mengalungkan lengannya di leher Hinata, Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Kamu nggak diapa-apain 'kan sama mereka?"

"Nggak kok Naruto-kun. Mereka cuman nanya aku itu masih _single_ atau nggak. Eh, _single_ itu apa?"

"Jomblo." Jawab Naruto acuh.

"Jomblo? Jomblo itu apa sih?"

"Err...seseorang yang kesepian, mungkin?"

"Oh." Hinata mengangguk paham. "Eh Naruto, tadi temen aku nanya, kamu itu siapanya aku? Kamu temen aku 'kan?"

Naruto mengangguk **tak rela**.

"Trus pacar itu apa sih?"

Naruto melirik Hinata dari ekor matanya, "Darimana kamu tau istilah itu?"

"Tadi gak sengaja denger cewek lagi gosip."

"Pacar itu...ngg...semacam kekasih Hinata,"

"Kekasih?"

"Iya."

"Kekasih itu apa ya?"

"Pasangan hidup. Yah semacam orang yang saling mencintai gitu."

"Oh. Cinta itu apa artinya? Terus, kamu cinta aku gak?"

"Eh?" Naruto merasakan wajahnya memerah, "Cinta itu... err... anu... kalau dalam bahasa Inggris itu '_Love'_ Hinata,"

"Kamu tau 'kan aku gak bisa bahasa Inggris."

"ARRRGHHH CARI AJA DI KAMUS HINATAAAA-CHAAAN!"

.

.

.

Dan inilah masalah terbesarnya. Naruto sedang naksir cewek yang merupakan sahabatnya, dan sayangnya cewek itu terlalu...

.

.

.

Polos.

XXX

Naruto menggeram pelan ketika bunyi alarm dari jam weker yang di-set pagi-pagi buta itu terasa memekakkan telinganya. Membuatnya mau tak mau beranjak bangun dan mengabaikan keinginannya untuk terus bergelung di dalam selimutnya yang nyaman.

Hari ini hari minggu, namun Kushina terlalu sadis dengan meletakkan lebih dari 15 jam weker di sekeliling tempat tidurnya setiap hari. Entah kenapa Mamanya selalu punya cara padahal Naruto sudah beratus-ratus kali membuang dan menghancurkan jam weker yang ditemuinya di rumah.

_Poor _Naruto.

Naruto mematikkan alarm jam weker satu persatu. Kemudian mendesah pelan. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya, lalu kembali berjalan keluar kamar tanpa mandi terlebih dahulu.

Keningnya mengernyit mendapati satu sosok yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang santai seraya menatap layar TV plasma di hadapannya antusias.

Tunggu dulu, bukankah itu Ayahnya?

Tanpa meminta persetujuan terlebih dahulu, Naruto duduk di samping Ayahnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Papa?"

Minato tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar TV, "Iya, Naruko?"

Sinar matanya redup seketika. "Kok Naruko sih Pa? Ini Naruto, bukan Naruko!"

Minato tersentak ke depan dan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. "Sejak kapan nama kamu berubah jadi Naruto?"

"Yang ada juga sejak kapan nama aku berubah jadi Naruko," Naruto menghela napas, "Dari jaman aku brojol sampai sekarang namaku masih Naruto Papa! Cek aja akta kelahiran kalau gak percaya."

Sang ayah manggut-manggut. "Oh gitu." ujarnya santai.

Naruto kembali menghela napas, "Papa kapan pulang?"

"Tadi malam, Naruto. Kebetulan Papa ngambil cuti kerja seminggu ke depan."

Namikaze Minato adalah seorang pembisnis di bidang industri musik. Cukup sukses hingga perusahaan yang dikelolanya melebarkan sayapnya ke berbagai negara di dunia. Itu sebabnya Naruto jarang sekali bertemu dengan sang Papa. Sekalinya bertemu, itupun di malam yang cukup larut dan Naruto tak punya kesempatan untuk berbincang-bincang dengannya. Naruto ingat terakhir kali ia berbicara dengan Papa saat insiden dimana Naruto dipanggil Naruko saat kelas 5 SD.

Pantas saja.

"Eh Papa..."

"Kenapa Nak?"

"Aku mau curhat dong Pa."

Minato tertawa keras, "Yaelah Naruto, cowok kok curhat? Kayak cewek aja kamu ah," katanya sambil meninju bahu Naruto main-main.

Naruto merenggut, "Cowok juga butuh curhat Pa,"

"Iya iya," Minato terkikik geli, "Mau curhat apa?"

"Aku..." terdengar ragu untuk melanjutkan, "Aku lagi naksir cewek Pa."

Minato melipat tangannya, "Siapa ceweknya?"

"Namanya Hinata Pa. Itu loh, anaknya temen Papa yang waktu itu dibawa kesini. Anaknya introvert. Dari kecil dia _homeschooling_ dan baru sekarang dia sekolah di sekolah umum. Aslinya ya Pa, anaknya poloooooooos banget. Gini ya Pa, pas aku bilang cinta, dia pasti bakal ngomong, 'cinta itu apa Naruto-kun?' aku jawab apa, dia pasti nanya lagi." Naruto terdiam sebentar, "dia mirip kayak anak kecil umur 5 tahun Pa. Aku bingung mau nyatain perasaan aku kayak gimana ke dia."

Papa mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Kamu mau pacaran sama dia?"

"Mau banget Pa!"

"Ya udah, tinggal bilang gini, 'Kamu harus pacaran sama aku, kalau nggak, kamu dikutuk!' dia 'kan polos, jadi pasti nge-iya-in omongan kamu."

Naruto mendecih, "Yaelah Papa, malahan entar dia nanya 'kutukan itu apa Ga?' dan seterusnya,"

"Kalau gitu gini aja, kamu bilang sama dia kalau keluarganya disandera, terus kalau dia mau keluarganya selamat, dia harus pacaran sama kamu."

"Ogah!"

"Loh kenapa?"

"Itu lebay banget Pa, serius. mirip sinetron."

Minato berpikir lagi, "Ya udah, kalau gitu Papa jodohin aja kamu sama dia."

"Aku gak mau dijodohin Pa. Kesannya kayak jaman Siti Nurbaya pake jodoh-jodohin segala."

"Bukannya itu Romeo dan Juliet?"

Naruto menepuk dahinya frustasi. "Sejak kapan Siti Nurbaya berubah jadi Romeo Juliet? Papa ngaco ah."

_Fix,_ Papanya gak bisa diandalkan untuk urusan percintaan.

Naruto lantas ikut menonton TV bersama Minato ketika matanya tak sengaja melihat Kushina yang berjalan menuju dapur.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya, lalu menepuk pundak sang Papa pelan. "Papa,"

"Apalagi Naruto?"

"Kenapa Papa bisa suka sama Mama?"

Minato mengalihkan pandangannya, "Suka? Hm... Papa juga gak tau Nak. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, Mamamu itu primadona waktu di sekolahnya lho."

Primadona?

Naruto lantas beranjak bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ia melihat Mamanya sedang sibuk mengupas sayuran dan menata makanan di piring.

"Mama?"

Kushina mengalihkan fokus matanya pada Naruto, "Kenapa sayang?"

"Aku boleh tanya sesuatu?" tanyanya _to the point._

Kushina mengangguk.

"Kenapa Mama bisa suka Papa?"

Kushina terlihat terkejut lalu tersenyum. "Kenapa kamu tanya yang begituan?"

Naruto memainkan jari-jari tangannya, "Yah... gak kenapa-napa sih. Aku cuman pengen tau doang. Lagian..." mukanya memanas, "Naruto lagi naksir cewek Ma."

Hening beberapa waktu sebelum terdengar tawa menggelegar dari arah dapur. Kushina terbahak sambil memegangi perutnya yang kram akibat tertawa berlebihan.

Naruto mendesis, "Jangan ketawa Ma."

"Iya iya maaf deh," Mama menyeka air mata di ujung matanya, "Memangnya siapa yang kamu taksir, Nar?"

"Hinata."

"Hinata? Tunggu dulu, rasanya Mama kenal deh. Hinata... Hinata... Hinata anaknya temen Papamu itu?"

"Iya."

Mama menopangkan dagunya, "Ya udah, kalau kamu stress, Mama bisa ngehibur kamu kok,"

"Caranya?"

"Kebetulan Mama baru beli gaun lolita yang baru. Kamu mau coba 'kan? Bagus loh Naru-chan, ada renda-rendanya, pokoknya lucu deh kalau kamu yang pake. Mau 'kan? Mau?"

Naruto membulatkan matanya. "_NOOOO_! Mama belum sembuh juga?! Obaat mana obaaaaat? Lagian, Mama mau anak Mama berubah jadi banci taman lawang?"

"Asalkan kamu cantik dan mirip cewek, Mama rela deh nak."

_Fix_, Mendatangi Mamanya saat galau berarti cari mati.

Dan itu artinya, Naruto harus mencari cara sendiri supaya Hinata tahu perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Dan ia menamakan itu sebagai **'Misi Membuat Hinata Pacaran Dengannya'.**

XXX

_**Mission One**_

Sore adalah waktu yang tepat baginya untuk mengajak Hinata jalan-jalan. Dengan tangan bergandengan layaknya sepasang kekasih, Naruto beralasan bahwa Hinata harus memegang tangannya agar tidak tersesat di tengah keramaian.

Padahal itu hanya alasan abal supaya Naruto bisa menggandeng tangan Hinata kemanapun ia mau.

Naruto berdehem pelan. "Eh Hinata-chan,"

"Apa?"

"Kata orang kita ini kayak orang pacaran lho,"

"Eh?" Hinata memandang Naruto dengan wajah datar. "Siapa itu orang? Perasaan aku gak kenal deh sama orang yang namanya orang. Eh Naruto-kun, di kelas kita 'kan gak ada yang namanya orang. Kamu kenal darimana? Boleh aku kenalan? Terus kenapa orang bilang kita ini pacaran? Kata temen aku kalau orang pacaran itu harus ada yang nembak duluan. Emangnya kamu udah nembak aku? Tapi ditembak itu kayaknya sakit deh. Aku gak mau ditembak ah, nanti masuk rumah sakit terus mati deh."

Naruto cengo.

_**Status : Failed!**_

XXX

_**Mission Two**_

Di hari yang sama, Naruto mengajak Hinata ke bioskop terdekat. Dan tentunya pilihannya jatuh pada film horor yang terlihat cukup seram. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Eh Hina-chan, nonton film itu yuk?"

Hinata mengangguk setuju.

Naruto membayangkan Hinata akan memeluknya dengan raut takut ketika sang hantu perlahan muncul. Atau, paling tidak Hinata akan memegang tangannya dengan erat.

Ia tersenyum lebar, bersiap menyambut pelukan Hinata sesaat lagi namun—

Ia berkhayal terlalu tinggi.

Hinata sama sekali tak sesuai pikirannya.

"Eh Nar, kenapa itu orangnya? Mukanya kok cemong? Terus kenapa ada anak kecil lari-lari pake popok kayak gitu? Emangnya gak dimarahin sama orang tuanya?"

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya sebal.

_**Status : Dengan sangat senang hati dinyatakan GAGAL!**_

XXX

_**Mission Three **_

Masih di hari yang sama dan Naruto kelihatannya sama sekali belum menyerah untuk mendapatkan Hinata yang notabene _sangat super duper jeleger polos. _Sepulang dari bioskop, tangan mereka masih bertautan. Naruto bersiul sambil memikirkan rencana selanjutnya yang akan dia gunakan untuk Hinata.

"Hei Naruto-kun,"

"Hm?"

Hinata memalingkan mukanya, "Nggak jadi."

Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya beberapa centi keatas, heran. "Hina-chan,"

"Apa?"

"Kamu sama aku itu bagaikan gula dan semut, tau nggak."

"Apaan tuh?"

"Perumpamaan, Hinata-chan."

"Oh gitu." Kata Hinata pelan. "Aku gulanya, kamu semutnya?"

"Yap."

"Ah aku gak mau."

Naruto terlonjak, "Eh, kenapa?"

"Aku gak mau jadi gula, aku maunya jadi super hero. Lagian, aku gak mau dimakan sama kamu, kan ngeri dong. Semut suka makan gula, berarti kamu mau makan aku dong kalau gitu?"

Naruto mendesah pelan.

Gagal lagi?

"Hina-chan," ia melepas genggaman tangannya dari tangan Hinata. Lalu memposisikan mereka saling berhadapan. Hinata terlihat kebingungan.

"Kamu kenap—"

"Aku suka sama kamu. Kamu mau gak jadi pacar aku?"

Dan akhirnya Naruto mengatakan perasaannya. Hinata sontak membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya.

"Kamu bercanda ah Naruto-kun," ucapnya sambil tertawa kikuk.

Naruto menatap tajam Hinata beberapa saat. "Aku serius Hinata."

Hinata terpaku, lalu membalikkan badannya. "Maaf Naruto-kun, aku gak bisa." Lirihnya pelan.

"Kenapa?"

Hinata berjalan menjauhi Naruto, "Aku gak tau apa-apa. Aku gak tau cinta, aku gak tau perasaan suka itu kayak gimana. Tapi..." Hinata memandang Naruto dengan perasaan campur aduk. "Tapi kenapa jantung aku berdebar-debar gini kayak habis lari marathon?"

"Eh?" otak Naruto blank beberapa detik, mencerna setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut Hinata. Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum lebar. "Itu namanya cinta Hinata-chaaaaaaaaann!"

.

.

.

The End

A/N : well? bagaimana? Anggap aja Hinata disini polos banget dan gagapnya diilangin /maksa

well (Again), mind to review, minna?

-rein


End file.
